


I feel cold

by Night_Mary



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, Heavy Angst, I was sobbing while i wrote it, I'm Sorry, M/M, Unhappy Ending, What Was I Thinking?, really sad ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Mary/pseuds/Night_Mary
Summary: "I'll be waiting for you, Theo" she whispered, already beginning to fade."And I'll be there soon, Tara"





	I feel cold

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so, so, so sorry
> 
> I was sad and one of my friends just asked for an "atypical ending" because he wanted to be sad with something and then i wrote this and oh god i was sobbing all the time
> 
> I'll try to update my other fanfic soon, but i'm just feeling like the worst writer ever this days and then i delete everything that i write
> 
> The shit translation is totally mine and the tears to
> 
> Please don't hate me, i love Theo, i'm so sorry

Theo collapsed in the back seat, breathing heavily. The venom spilled through his veins painfully, contaminating his blood and weakening his heart, the boy coughed, thick blood escaping from his organs and filling his mouth, running down his lips and staining his pale skin. His eyelids grew more and more closed, and he closed his eyes, breathing heavily.

Tara appeared in his field of vision, her skin pale and her face covered by her hair, the smile twisted and water and blood dripping from the hole in her chest. She bent down in front of him, her hands stretching over his chest, Theo no longer had the strength to even deny it, just gave the girl a bloody smile.

"I'm so sorry, Tara, so sorry," Theo whispered in a flapping voice and bloody lips. "I didn't care before, but now i know what loving someone is, i never knew before, not even before i took your life." Tara stopped her hand, listening to the death call of the boy who used to be her brother "Not even before going to hell, but everything changed, everything, i'm not the same anymore, and i know this is because it's your heart that beats on my chest and not mine, i was already rotten"

Theo sobbed harder, and Tara put her hand over the place where her heart was beating, in the chimera's chest.

"I love Liam so much, more than i love myself, and everything I've done hurts him, I think in the end I was born to be a monster" And then he let out a strangled laugh. "Dr Frankenstein's monster, full of parts that were never his, cruel and soulless, yes this is me, the monster that can never be loved, because the heart that beats in his chest doesn't belong to him "

Tara nailed her claws, into Theo's chest and the boy smiled.

"Take it, Tara, it's yours" Theo whispered, blood trickling from his lips, staining the words "I'm sorry I could never love you, i'm sorry for stealing your life" Her claws dug deeper and deeper "I never even deserved it"

And then Tara grabbed the heart, tearing it out of his body, and Theo just smiled as his sister put her heart back in her own chest and became the little girl he had seen drown to death.

"I'll be waiting for you, Theo," she whispered, already beginning to fade.

"And I'll be there, Tara"

And then Theo woke up, trembling as he felt the blood and bile rise in his throat, he grabbed the cellphone, his bloody fingers searching for Liam's contact, calling again. Usually Theo would prefer to handle everything by himself, but today he had already called Liam an practically every member of the pack, the only response had been a "We all have troubles Theo, leave us alone" from Malia and a "I'll talk to you later, Theo " from Scott, both of them turning off without even hearing the reason for the call.

Theo pressed the call button and then fell into the mailbox again, at least he would leave a message before meeting Tara.

"It's me again, Liam, but now you don't have to worry anymore, I don't need anymore help." Theo chuckled. "I don't even know why i thought i deserved help, i'm getting what i deserve. I just wanted to say that i love you, in fact i think you're really the only person I've ever loved in my life, even if you don't love me back, or even you believe that we can't be something" Theo felt the tears running down his cheeks "I know you feel something for me, even though it's really weak, you just don't want to love a monster and i understand it, i understand because i know i don't deserve it, i don't deserve your smiles, your laughter, your heart. I've already stolen someone's heart, of course I couldn't do it again, you were not meant for me but for someone good, because you are the good" Theo sighed, the air filling his lungs with difficulty "Be happy Liam, please be happy" Theo start sobbing "I feel so cold"

Theo pressed the end button, the cellphone dripping from his hands and falling on the floor of the truck. His vision began to fade, and his body gradually stopped working, his legs no longer felt at all, his fingers didn't move, blood covered his body, and he felt everything growing colder. Blood began to rise in his throat, but Theo couldn't lift his body, beginning to drown with the thick red liquid, how ironic he dying drowning after hours of suffering, just like Tara did.

\---

"Guys, did Theo called you too?" Lydia asked confusedly, seeing the various warnings of missed calls on her cellphone, everyone from the pack pulling their own cell phones to confirm.

"There are twenty lost calls on my cellphone," Liam said. "And a message"

Then Liam pressed the button to hear the message, Theo's weak voice reverberating around the room as everyone listened to the words.

"We have to find him, something serious must have happened" Scott said darkly, remembering how he had ignored Theo's call.

At that moment Sheriff Stilinski entered the room, a sad expression on his face, alarmed everyone.

"We got a complaint about Theo's truck in a forbidden location" Sheriff began, leaving some members of the pack a little relieved "I thought you'd like to see him before we move the body"

The last sentence was like a crystal breaking, everyone's eyes widened and Liam felt his eyes burn with tears.

Parrish was standing by the truck when they all arrived, even the deputy had a sad expression on his face.

Theo was lying in back seat, his body stretched out, his hazel eyes open, glazed. His chin was full of blood, as were his clothes, and the bloody marks around his body showed that he had moved a lot while lying there.

"Yellow Wolfsbane" Scott said with wide eyes, feeling the smell coming from Theo's bullet wounds "God, he must have suffered for hours"

Lydia began to cry and a loud sob escaped Scott's mouth, knowing he could have saved the boy from suffering and death.

Liam approached the body, holding Theo's hand, which was cold as ice, his fingers full of blood.

There were marks upon Theo's heart, as if he had torn his own chest with his claws, trying to reach the heart.

If Liam tried he could smell the bittersweet scent of death, he could still hear the echo of Theo's voice in his head "be happy, Liam"

But Liam could never be happy because he knew that Theo's heart wasn't beating anymore, and even though Theo was a monster, he had been loved.

Incredibly it was Stiles who suggested the phrase written in Theo's grave.

  
_"But even traitors may mend, I have known one that did"_

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like it's really hard for someone to like it, but if you did please consider to leave a comment or a kudo
> 
> And yes, i think Edmund and Theo have a lot in common and i love this quote.


End file.
